particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian language
The Istalian language (lingua istaliana) is a so called east-selucic language, together with the Vintallian which derives from Istalian, and it's the official language of the Istalian Republic. Istalian was born out of the Selucian dialects spoken by the selucian settlers which in antiquity colinized the shores of the island of Alaria and then the eastern coasts of the Sarrentina Peninsula (the continental part of the modernday Istalia), and today is considered as the most close language to the Selucian. History As said, Istalian is a descendant of the Selucian dialects spoken in the Selucian Colonies established in the ancient territories of the nowday Istalia. Despite the history of the powerful Qolshamih, which seems to have been a civilizations arise from native pre-qedarite people fallen under the rule of qedarite invasor during the Qedarite Migrations, the selucian influence from the colonies in Alaria and on the eastern shore of the mainland increased even more during the century of the rule of Qolshamih. Alaria, after the defeat of the city-states of the island during the dominion of Qolshamih, was the first territories where the selucian became ever more spoken, first from merchants, then from the élites, which were inspired by the sophisticated selucian culture, and slowly began to spread also among the little people. Then when the crisis invested Qolshamih and even increase struggles and so divisions among the tribes once under the rule of powerful city, the selucians became a lingua franca used especially by the merchants and then by many élite, especially in the aristocratic republic of the colonies on mainland and in the colonies founded in the south by the first selucian colonies. With the Augustan conquest and the subsequent rule, the ancient qedarite and pre-qedarite languages disappeared definitively, perhaps survived just in tiny isolated mountain communities and in some nomadic tribes of the central desert, and what was known as Estalian, a selucian language with alarian and qolshamih influences, known also as Proto-istalian, more close to the Augustan, also the latter a selucian language, became definitively the more spoken language in Alaria and in the Sarrentina Peninsula, also if divided in many local dialects. Under the Augustan rule the litterature in the different Estalian dialects flurished and arise also a movement of intellectual aimed to establish unified grammar rules for all the peninsula and the island, especially during the decadence of the Augustan Empire when in many territories all over Majatra started to spread nationalist and indipendentist ideas, which used the language as national symbol. Unfortunately, before a unique linguistic rule was established, the peninsula was invaded by the armies of the Ahmadi Caliphate and after the fall of the Caliphate came the ahmadi invasor who established the Emirate of Quanzar, which introduced a policy of ahmadization of the conquered land. Most part of the intellectuals, artists and literates who lived in the peninsula escaped the Quanzari dominion founding refuge in Alaria and just right in the Alarian island we can found the origins of the nowday istalian. In the mailand, despite the oppressive Quanzari dominion, the Majatran language didn't spread so much between the people and remained the language of the new majatran élites and of the artists which lived in their courts. Thanks to the fact that Quanzar reached to conquest Alaria only in 1959 and to the fact that the majority of the little people used to spoke the istalian dialects, when the power of the Emirate bagen to falter, the istalian language emerged again and became the true official language of the nation when was founded the Repubblica Quanzariana (officially also the majatran was official languange but quickly fell into disuse when the Istalian majority took control of the nation). When in 2263 was founded the first Istalian Republic the Majatran became only a minority language while the Istalian became the officially language of the Nation. Presence in other countries The Istalian is not diffused as well as other languages, but thanks to the emigration during the Quanzari rule and then during the long isolationist period of Istalia, some important communities were founded in different nation, especially in Tukarali, where currently the 17% of the inhabitant have istalian origin, and 10% in Likatonia then Kirlawa and Rildanor. Vintallian Vintallian is one of the major language of Gaduridos, spoken as familiar language by almost 53% of the Gaduridos' people, and it's actually a veritable dialect evolved from the vulgar eastern-selucian (or proto-istalian) in a period when the vulgar patois already had assumed the charateristic which will led to the developement of modern istalian. Until recent years the evidence of this connection were not clear and many scholars, especially in Seleya, believe in an indipendent evolution of the language, maybe influenced only in later period by relations with istalian merchants and explorers. This argoument, however, cannot explain the extreme similarity of the Vintallian with Istalian (the written form in selucian alphabet are almost identical) which, also for an ordinary person without particular knowledge in the field of linguistics, result too much similar to exclude a parental relation. Recent studies, indeed, proved that the Vintallian actually descended from the language of Estalian (or Istalo-selucic) merchants who established several trade posts in the Isle of Vintalli where developed a flourishing community which continues to use the proto-istalian spreading it on the island but adopting the so called Old Vintallian alphabet, a very simplified form of one of the two alphabet used by Anantonese. The fact that Anantonese too belong to the Superseleyan language family probably pushed the earlier scholars and linguistic expertises to suppose that the Vintallian derived from the Anantonese and which was only later influenced in some way by Istalian. However, as said, the extreme grammars and lexicals similarities can only be due to a direct correlation between Istalian and Vintallian. OOC Istalian is in particracy the equivalent of Italian. Category:Language